


Take a Seat

by panther



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katniss first sees Joanna alone, without hair left, she avoids talking to her because surely she is the last person Joanna wants to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Seat

The first time Katniss sees Johanna without hair the older woman stares at her with her jaw set as if daring Katniss to say anything. She doesn't. Instead she crosses the room wordlessly taking a seat. Johanna can talk in her own time. If she wants to, and frankly Katniss cannot see Johanna wanting to talk to her of all people. Eventually Johanna comes to her, presses Katniss' hand to her bald head and smiles. "It could be worse. Could have no one like before." Johanna's smile is shy, but questioning. Katniss takes her hand and smiles back at her.


End file.
